


Greatest Show [WIP]

by D0GYELP



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Biting, Furry, Fursona, M x FtM, M/M, Other, Risky, Work In Progress, heat - Freeform, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0GYELP/pseuds/D0GYELP
Summary: Just a WIP story for my characters, Jacques and Ezra! Jacques is a ringleader and a magician, and Ezra is his trusty assistant... and he’s in heat.
Kudos: 2





	Greatest Show [WIP]

  
this wasn’t right. ezra was his assistant - nothing more than an assistant - so why this? why were his claws digging into the arm of the dressing room’s couch? why did every movement ezra made drive him crazy? and, most importantly - why did ezra come to work like this? 

“jacques?” ezra’s soft voice was enough to startle him out of his thoughts - only for a moment. “what’s wrong?” the look in ezra’s eyes, though, suggested he already knew the answer.

still, he left a flustered and sputtering jacques to try and make an excuse, “nothing, just - maybe you should head home early tonight?”

ezra’s ears folded back a bit, as if he was disappointed, but his expression didn’t falter. “why? is something wrong?”

again jacques was left in an embarrassing position - did ezra not know? he stumbled over his words, starting his sentence multiple times over again before finally settling on, “look, i appreciate your commitment to the job, but... you don’t need to come to work like... this.”

that seemed to alert him, his ears picking up and a blush showing through his fur. “what are you talking about?”

after a couple more seconds of sputtering, jacques finally managed in a nervous - but polite - whisper. “i could smell you from down the hall.”

that earned a squeak from the smaller of the two, but jacques tried to calm him. “don’t be embarrassed, alright? i understand - you can go home, and relax, or... or...”

“go home? we’re on in twenty minutes, jack!”

“i can manage without you,” he assured.

ezra’s eyes rolled, “no. i’m staying - at least for one show?”

jacques grumbled, but finally nodded. “alright,” he started, “but spray some perfume in here? or something?”

“oh, why?” he teased, still noticeably blushing, and stepping over to his vanity to grab the bottle of cologne nonetheless, spritzing it into the air.

in the few moments that ezra’s scent was overpowered, jacques felt his claws retract from the slashes in the sofa, and his body relax - but once that window had passed, the smell and the - the urges washed over him tenfold. 

ezra, of course, not the most attentive guy in the world, could hardly notice. at least, not until jacques pulled him into his lap.

“jack, what’s gotten into you!”

this question was only answered with a shaky breath and, “you smell so good.”

that was enough to earn a moan from ezra, a sound that made jacques instinctively buck up his hips.

“jack!” the smaller male yelped, hands on the ringmaster’s shoulders. “we - we have a show! we can’t do this right now!”

“oh, but you look - you smell - so desperate.”

now ezra was the one left stammering, “i... i...” and finally he admitted a sheepish. “i... i am, but -“

“but what? don’t you think twenty minutes is enough?”

ezra trembled, “it is, but we really shouldn’t-“

“why not?” 

ezra wanted to protest further, but the feeling of the other’s cock pressing hard against the thin fabric of his tights made him decide that this wasn’t all that bad of an idea. accompanying this revelation was a soft response of “i don’t know.” which was promptly followed by a harsh kiss to the ringmaster’s muzzle.

jacques gladly leaned into the embrace, purring as an unintentional buck of his hips made ezra gasp. “oh, so sensitive.” 

“shut up,” came ezra’s hushed response, and any form of protest from jacques was cut short by a moan when he felt his assistant’s teeth grazing against his throat.

glad to have the upper hand, kissing and biting his lover’s neck, ezra couldn’t help but chuckle, tail swaying behind him. “what, cat got your tongue?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, and I’ll be finishing it as I can!


End file.
